Two studies are designed to test the effects of parents interpretation of discrimination on socialization for social competence. In one study Spanish-American parents participate with a son or daughter aged 12 to 14 in a simulation game. The game simulates occupational, educational, marriage, religious and consumption decisions typically made by and for children in late adolescence and early childhood. The game is originally played with the family under success, failure or neutral conditions. Family interaction is observed and recorded on audio tape. The child then plays the game under conditions of simulated social change. Children's (and families') performance are assessed in terms of their effectiveness in achieving desired goals. These data will be compared to data previously gathered in Minneapolis and Mexico. Differences between the performances and interaction patterns in the Spanish-American sample and the previously studied families can (under certain controls) be attributed to minority status and perception of discrimination. The second study is similar except that two children, a son and daughter participate in the family game under conditions of affluence and deprivation. In the deprivation condition parents are forced to favor one of the two children. Special attention is paid the rationale given to the unpreferred child. Favored and unfavored children's performances are then compared.